Lessons in Math and Love
by Bitway
Summary: One day, Manabe decides to help Ibuki with his homework. Neither would have thought what would spark between them after that. Oneshot of Ibuki/Manabe
Math was not his subject and he knew it. Ibuki never really understood the subject, working with numbers just didn't come naturally to him. Granted he could deal with basic arithmetic, that was easy enough, but once words and letters began to function into this equation, he had completely lost what he was supposed to do. Couldn't numbers just stick with numbers? Why the hell were letters- always x and y- intruding upon numbers anyway? God this was so stupid! Who the hell even thought of this crap anyway?!

Ibuki _literally_ growled at the stupid math formula. It was just there, mocking him, letting him know he could never solve this problem. He couldn't take it any longer! If he were left alone with these numbers any longer, he'd end up ripping and tearing his homework apart!

"Is…something wrong, Ibuki?" Manabe asked at the very…unusual sight. The defender had seen him get frustrated before, it wasn't a rare sight, but it was when the anger was aimed at a piece of paper.

The goalkeeper turned his head to Manabe, the angry, frustrated look on his face remained. "Nothings wrong. This stupid math is wrong."

Manabe shouldn't have been too surprised to hear that, not everyone seemed to love the subject he was so immersed in. "There is nothing wrong with math," He defended the subject as he adjusted his glasses with his fingers, now looking down to the paper that was mocking his teammate. To him, these math problems were nothing. Such simple arithmetic compared to what he could calculate in his head.

"You know, if you're having trouble with these problems, I can help you."

"I don't need your help," Ibuki replied to the offer. It was more on instinct to deny his help. He had to be independent, do things on his own, even if it came to something like this…but even so, he could use a little help, couldn't he? It's not like math and basketball, or soccer, were the same thing.

Manabe shrugged to his response, if he didn't want help, he wouldn't push it. He'd rather not get on Ibuki's bad side anyway. "Very well, I'm sure you'll eventually figure it out on your own."

"No, wait! I change my mind!" Ibuki said, though more like shouted as he suddenly and quickly stood from his seat.

This sudden action had startled Manabe, causing him to take a step back. The goalkeeper hadn't meant to scare him, he had just been thinking over taking his offer and wanted to take back his previous answer. Besides, he was speaking to the math genius of the team, so he could definitely help him out.

"Oh, well…alright then. I suppose I can help you with this then," Manabe replied after relaxing from the initial surprise. He took a moment to grab a chair, and sit next to Ibuki. "Now, tell me what you don't understand about this." Although he had never really tutored anyone before, he figured he was smart enough to try it. Afterall, he did know the material inside out. And how hard could it be to tutor his teammate?

"Everything," Ibuki replied bluntly.

This just caused Manabe to give him a rather annoyed look. Maybe he should take back that last thought.

"I'm certain you understand some things, Ibuki. At least the basics," Manabe cleared his throat, now starting to get serious about this. "Please be a little more specific in your response. Now, I want you to go through the first problem and I'll watch you. From there, I'll see where you make a mistake and help you out from there."

Ibuki grumbled, a little annoyed that he was going to have to be told what to do after all this. Plus, he didn't want to look to...dumb in front of him. Even to his annoyed look, the white haired teen had decided to go along with his suggestion, starting with the first problem and going about it as he normally would.

* * *

Since Manabe's first tutoring session, the two had been meeting up quite frequently. Manabe came up with the idea that having regular sessions would really help Ibuki. While he wasn't particularly behind in class, the defender could tell that he was struggling with these problems. Granted this meant extra homework, which had the goalkeeper was pretty pissed off since he saw it as more trouble at first. Eventually, he came to understand that it was needed if he wanted to even grasp how to do this stuff.

While their main focus during their time together was focused on Ibuki's math skills, there were times when the two would just talk. They spoke about each other's plays in matches, their lives outside of soccer and school that didn't include this and any small talk that rose from, well, anything. They were beginning to learn about each other more and more as these tutoring sessions went on by.

This had brought the two closer together, though they didn't seem too aware of it. It was cute to see them both looking forward seeing each other. Manabe was actually enjoying teaching Ibuki and Ibuki had began to understand and even start to like Manabe's subject a little more. At times, it didn't even seem like tutoring was the prior objective between the two. Just wanting to spend some time with the other proved to be quite enjoyable.

* * *

"Manabe!" Ibuki shouted as he rushed to the other. There were a couple of papers in his hand, which were being waved around in the air as he approached

The defender had paused in his tracks upon hearing his name, he even smiled upon hearing that familiar voice. It was from Ibuki, and by the tone of it, it sounded as if he had good news. "Yes, Ibuki?"

The goalkeeper excitedly held the papers in his hand. He was grinning as he brought the papers down to Manabe's level before turning the front to face the defender. On the front page was his score from his most recent math test. A 58/60. The closest he had ever gotten to a perfect score. It was basically an A. "Look at this!"

Manabe let out a small gasp, taking the papers in his hand and looking at the score. Since his tutoring, Ibuki had managed to do better, granting him Cs or Bs on his tests, which were far better than his low D range. But having something like this, an A, honestly, he was just so proud of the other.

"Ibuki, this is great! You managed to get a score like this…I'm so proud of you!" Manabe smiled as he had intended to hand the papers back, but was met with something rather unexpected. The goalkeeper had just pulled the smaller into a tight embrace in his sudden excitement.

"I-Ibuki?!" He squeaked out, blushing to this hug. Oh dear, this had made him feel very…odd, but odd in a good way. Was it good that his heart was racing anyway?

"Thanks for helping me, Manabe!" Ibuki grinned, holding the other against his taller frame for a while more before freeing him from his hold. Now he took the papers from the stunned mathematician's hands.

"Y-You don't need to thank me…I did help you, but that test was all your own doing after all this," Manabe replied as he regained his composure, still having a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I do have to!" Ibuki stated, looking fairly determined with that statement. "I'd be failing this stupid class if I didn't have your help…" He admitted. It was weird to think how one person had helped him so much with something as silly as math. "Anyway, I wanted to know if you were free tomorrow? We're going to go and celebrate."

To Manabe, that really didn't sound like he had a choice to say no. There was just something in the goalkeeper's voice that if he were to deny, he'd find a way to get him to go. "Alright…we'll go out and celebrate I suppose."

Ibuki smiled brightly, glad the other had agreed to his sudden invite. "Great! Meet me at the park at…noon. I'll think of something by then."

He didn't have this planned out at all? It was just…spontaneous? Manabe internally sighed, wishing this would be completely planned out so he knew what to expect and could plan the rest of his day accordingly, but he supposed just this once he could try not to worry about such details.

Before he could even say anything, even just a simple okay or some type of agreement, Ibuki gave the other a pat on the shoulder. "Don't forget. Tomorrow, park, noon." And with that, the goalkeeper walked off.

Manabe sighed as he watched Ibuki walk away with a little bounce in his step. He felt so happy seeing the other in a good mood. It was thanks to him, wasn't it? With his help, Ibuki had managed to be happy about that one school subject. He never thought he'd actual enjoy seeing him so bright though. As he was caught up in his happy and joyful thoughts, he hadn't realized that another teammate had approached and was standing right beside him.

"I think that went quite well for you two," Minaho spoke suddenly, causing Manabe to snap out of his thoughts and turn to the other.

"What are you doing here, Minaho?!" He asked, sounding surprised, even he couldn't hide how he had been caught off guard.

"I was passing by until I saw the exchange between you and Ibuki. I figured it would be best to remain out of sight and let you two have your moment without a third wheel," He explained, smiling at the other and seeing nothing wrong with what he had done.

"Alright? Thanks, I suppose." Manabe raised a brow, not really understanding what he meant by that. He could have just walked on by, couldn't he? Its not like they were blocking the path or anything.

"You're welcome. And by the way, I hope your date goes well tomorrow."

"Oh, it will go well a- _date?!_ " Manabe nearly squeaked upon realizing the use of that word. "What date?"

Minaho cocked his head to the side, he had expected such a response sooner, but perhaps he was right about this all along. Oh, his poor logical friend probably wasn't aware of what had sparked between the two of them. Although he was pretty sure that Ibuki was probably going to realize his feelings soon to.

"Well, that is what it sounded like. Ibuki asked you out, did he not? And you agreed to it."

"No! Its just a celebration! He got an excellent grade and we're just going to celebrate it! Thats all!" Manabe defended. Although, now that he had mentioned it…was this going to be a date? No, it couldn't be. There had to be more to the whole asking out procedure, correct?

Minaho grinned as he saw the other trying to work it out. It seemed his words were beginning to turn some gears in that head of his and hopefully heart to. "If you say so, but I do hope you enjoy your 'celebratory meeting' with him. Though perhaps this will be a chance for you and Ibuki to realize your deep admiration and regard for each other."

"Huh?" Manabe looked confused to his words and wanted to inquire more, but the detective had already begun to continue his way, as he had initially planned to. That and he didn't want to have to explain everything to his friend. With that hint dropped, surely he could figure out the solution now.

* * *

Sleep had escaped him; the usual eight hours he was accustomed to had been cut down to five. Those three hours lost were due to constantly thinking about Ibuki. God, he felt so…so…he couldn't find the word for it! He was anxious, happy, nervous, thrilled, a variety of emotions just swirling inside him.

And it was all thanks to Minaho's stupid use of the word 'date'. Why did he have to say something like that to him? Normally he would play it off as nonsense, but he knew from experience that Minaho wouldn't say something like that. There was always a reason behind his words. So, what was his reason behind this one? Manabe just couldn't figure it out. Nothing 'logical' had come to mind. There were some 'illogical' thoughts that came by, but he just swept them away.

 _'I can't be in…love with him. No, of course not! Its not like he makes my heart race or anything that would define the symptoms of such a disease!'_ He wouldn't have it, he couldn't believe it. But, his thoughts did tend to stray to Ibuki and just thinking about seeing the other on this day…oh no, that pounding in his chest, his cheeks flushing, the excitement and joy he could feel just from being around him so much, it truly couldn't be!

Were these signs adding up? Was that truly the solution? Gah! If only that organ in his chest would stop beating so loudly for a moment, then he could gather his thoughts and find a better explanation for this.

He decided that he would remain calm about this situation, he had to be. A part of him didn't want Ibuki to find out about this. Was there some fear behind it? Fear of rejection. No, he wouldn't think that. He had to retain their strong friendship. And he would by going out on this…maybe date.

Manabe had gotten to their appointed meeting spot a tad early. Yawning, he looked around the park, trying to find a certain giant white haired goalkeeper. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait too long before he heard a familiar voice.

"Manabe! Manabe!"

"Ibuki!"

Manabe had immediately turned to the source of his voice, mentally telling himself not to be too excited about seeing him. But that proved to be difficult when Ibuki had decided to excitedly pull the other into a hug, just like the day before.

"Glad you're on time! You alright though? You look kinda tired," Ibuki asked as he had released the other from his hold. "And a little red. You're not getting sick on me, are you?"

"N-No! No, I-I'm fine…And I'm not sick, I just didn't get much sleep last night…" Manabe sighed, wishing the other hadn't pointed out his blush. At least he didn't seem to aware of the reason behind it. Which did sting a little.

Ibuki stared intently at him, as if trying to figure out if he wasn't sick or not. But he could trust his word. If he said he wasn't sick, then he wasn't, unless if it were obvious. "If you say so."

"Anyway, where are we going today, Ibuki?"

And although he had asked that the previous day, he still hadn't gotten an answer. The white haired teen just grinned before grabbing his hand, intertwining their fingers and grasping them tightly within his own as he began to drag the other away. The goalkeeper did intend to answer his question, just not verbally. Why tell when he could just show him?

Initially, Ibuki had planned to just go out for lunch, enjoy a nice place with Manabe. He had heard that the defender wasn't familiar with fast food restaurants, so he decided that a local and even more unknown place would be nice to treat him to. Yes, he had decided to treat Manabe, since he was the one who had asked the other to tag along anyway. Although, this did result in Manabe protesting slightly to paying for his food portion when the time came. Ibuki just paid for it, looking smug as the other didn't get a chance to put any money in.

And doing such action had seemed to annoy his smaller companion. He couldn't have him annoyed, no, not at all! Ibuki wanted Manabe to smile, to enjoy this day! At least, thats what he wanted from this lunch and if he was annoyed now, then he'd have to make the other enjoy himself.

But how could he enjoy himself? Ibuki knew where Manabe had gone to for fun, but going to libraries and school didn't seem fun to him. So, this prompted Ibuki to show him around town, having Manabe see sights he wouldn't be able to see with his head stuck within a book or going off to some fancy adult meeting place.

They went around nearly all of Inazuma Town, Ibuki showing him the local areas and wanting the other to know the area. Manabe had been protesting at first, just lunch was fine for him. Yet, even he had started to enjoy himself while on this little adventure with Ibuki. It was quite fun, he had never done something like this before. Through all this time, he had forgotten his questions and fears, coming to enjoy the day and what it all had to offer.

When it started to get dark though, Manabe began to protest a little too much. He had a curfew and was intending to stick by it. Even though he was having fun, this mathematician still wasn't as athletic as the basketball player.

"Ibuki…this day was great, even though I didn't expect to go everywhere…" He muttered that last part. "But, I do need to get home."

Ibuki sighed as he brought that up again, a little annoyed with it, but he gave in. "Okay, okay, I'll take you home, don't worry, but first…" His gaze seemed to drift off elsewhere. There was something that had caught his eye. This day couldn't before until they had something from that ice cream truck. "Wait here for a second."

"Huh, Ibuki? Wait!" Manabe shouted, but the other had already ran off. To…some truck. He had no clue what that thing was or why he wanted to go there, but it did allow him to gather his thoughts now that he was alone.

The thought of this being a date had returned to his mind and he couldn't help but try to logically figure this out. It didn't seem…date-y. From what he knew, they were all planned out, involved fancy dress wear, more formal settings, probably some wine and a very romantic mood…whatever that was. This had seemed more like one person dragging the other around for the heck of it. And he could complain how spontaneous the other had been, but he did enjoy it. That was a charm of the goalkeeper, one that he had taken a liking to.

Still, he just wanted to know what Ibuki was thinking all this time. He had never faltered, he hadn't seen his face redden, or stutter, or something that counted as a sign of…love for him as well. Maybe this wasn't a date after all? Not to him at least. A sharp painful stab came from his chest to that thought.

Before he could try to deduce a reason for that pain, Ibuki had returned with two cones with some white swirls on top, one in each hand.

"Before you go home, I want you to try this."

"Ice cream?" Manabe asked as he took the one from his extended hand. "Why this?"

Ibuki had already begun to bite into his, not even bothering to lick at it at all. He hadn't even let him finish asking his question as he started to chomp at that used to be perfect swirl. "Mmm…you never had one before, right? So, you have to try it. Just imagine its like a burger. Except its better than one. And less meaty."

His explanation wasn't particularly helpful, but the boy decided to try it anyway. As he had seen Ibuki just chomp into it, he figured he could to. Granted he took a smaller bite than Ibuki had, but he could already feel the cold substance spread throughout his mouth. Oh, maybe he should have licked it first, this was a little colder than he thought.

"Ah! Its…Its good!"

"You like it?" Ibuki's eyes shone with so much hope and joy, it was impossible for Manabe to say no.

A gentle smile graced his lips as he answered, "Yes, thank you, Ibuki."

Ibuki had told him that they had to finish this treat before he could walk Manabe home. That was one thing that he didn't protest to. After they had finished their ice cream, together they began their walk home. And on this walk home, it was rather silent. Manabe had something nagging on his mind and he intended to get this off his chest now, before they reached his home.

"Ibuki…" Manabe said his name, slowing coming to a halt.

"Hm?" Ibuki had slowed his pace, stopping as the other had. "Manabe? What is it? Are we going the wrong way?" Ibuki asked afraid he had forgotten the way to his home for a second.

"No, no, we're still going the right way, just…" He paused. Manabe could totally avoid asking this, go along on their way and continue to do things normally. But something inside him was telling him to do this. It was so silly, so stupid, but he was going to ask anyway. "I have to ask you something first."

Ibuki looked confused as he tilted his head, curious to know why the sudden seriousness of the other. Had he done something wrong? Offended the other? Maybe he shouldn't have been dragging him along all day. No, he had seen Manabe be happy and smile throughout the day! Maybe something else was wrong? "What is it? You can ask me, go ahead."

Manabe held his breath, still thinking of backing out now, but it was too late. "Was this…a d…d-date?" He asked, the words silently slipping out of his mouth.

"A date?" Ibuki repeated, loudly as he scratched the side of his head. It took him a moment to even see how Manabe had come to that conclusion. He had to think back to yesterday, how he had asked him out and how he had unconsciously been treating this like a date to. At least, how he thought dates were supposed to go.

As much as he wanted to say it was one, say it was a date all along, he did want to be truthful. Besides, if he said it was a date, how would he react? Would it be good? Bad? Not what he wanted? Not what he had dreamed?

"Uhh…well, I guess it is one?" Ibuki answered. Though he saw Manabe's face drop for a moment, causing him to quickly respond, "I mean it is! It definitely was one!"

"Is it or isn't it one?" Manabe quickly asked. He could tell he raised his voice unintentionally, but he wanted to know what the other had meant with that quick answer change.

"It…I'd like to think it was one," Ibuki said, his voice softer than it had been all day. "It wouldn't bother you to think it to, would it?"

Manabe opened his mouth, but didn't know how to reply. Was he…asking for him to confess? If he admitted he wanted this to be a date to, then that would be pretty much the same thing, right?

"N-No, it wouldn't. I was…hoping it was one." He felt like a fool for saying that. Manabe cleared his throat, hoping he wasn't blushing, but he knew that he was by this point. "You know I have been thinking about you quite a lot lately and this since you had asked…"

"And you want to go on more, right?" Ibuki asked, cutting him off as he looked to the other, as serious but also expectant look on his face. "You're a really nice, intelligent, and amazing guy, Manabe and I want to be with you more than just soccer practice and tutoring sessions."

Manabe's face had gone even more red as he heard that. "I-I…I…" He feigned having to clear his throat and adjusted his glasses. God, he had never heard anyone say something like that before! And hearing it from Ibuki had caused his heart to soar. "I can't believe you're making me lose my words…I suppose you're the only one who could do that…"

"Is…that a bad thing?"

"No! Well, I would think it should be, but…" Manabe breathed out, gently reaching out to take a hold of Ibuki's hand. "Bend down a little for me?"

"Why? Are you going to whisper your answer to me?" Ibuki asked as he curiously began to bend down, his face moving closer to the defender's.

"I do intend to give you an answer…" But just as he had done before, Manabe had decided to show rather than tell. Although rather nervous to even do something like this, he gently pressed his lips to Ibuki's cheek. He couldn't hold this kiss for long, it was short and sweet, just like him. "Th-Thats my answer."

For once, Manabe could see Ibuki's face flush probably as much as his. He had to regain himself for a moment before the goalkeeper grinned and pulled Manabe into a tight embrace.

"Your answer was so-so cool!" He exclaimed while holding the other, releasing the shorter one as he didn't want to end up suffocating him. "But, you know if I had to give an answer to that I would have done it better."

"I don't think there is a better answer than that. That is, unless if y-"

The defender was silenced as a pair of lips had met his. He was definitely not expecting his answer to be this, but boy did he sure enjoy it, even if it had startled him. Ibuki had been the one to part their lips, though he looked at him, smiling and enjoying seeing Manabe's flustered face.

"You liked my answer to. And since we have that cleared up, lets go home."

Manabe nodded, wanting to speak but he was still affected by that sudden kiss. He should have recovered by now, but his heart was still soaring from it. Seeing that he was nearly frozen in place, Ibuki had the sudden thought to carry him. So, without warning, Ibuki had moved to carry Manabe in his arms, carrying him just like bride.

The defender gasped to this action and the goalkeeper was expecting some sort of protest, but to his surprise, Manabe had just quietly put his arms around Ibuki. He didn't have to protest to everything, especially to an action like this. It was…enjoyable. And he was looking forward to more of this in the future.


End file.
